


Thunderstorms

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're terrified of thunderstorms, and Bucky finds out.





	Thunderstorms

_Boom._

Thunder rumbled for the umpteenth time that night. You weren’t exactly sure how many times it had happened; you were a little preoccupied with making it through yet another night of storms.

Ever since you were little, you’d been afraid of thunder. You loved rain showers, and storms during the day didn’t bother you as much, but storms at night kept you up until either it was over or the sun has risen.

You thought it was silly. Thunder is part of nature. It’s a perfectly natural occurrence. Yeah, well, nature could be scary sometimes, and this was one of those times. And since you thought your fear was irrational, you never told anyone.

Which led you here. Curled up around a pillow in bed with the covers thrown over your head. Alone, terrified and wishing you had someone to attach yourself to like a latch until this was over. Unfortunately, the pillow was all you had.

Although, the last clap of thunder had happened a while ago. Maybe it was over, and you could go back to sleep.

You hesitantly pulled the covers down to your neck, cracked one eye open and glanced at the clock.

2:28

As if on cue, a bang of thunder scared the hell out of you. You must’ve not noticed the lightning flash. You shrieked and bolted out of bed and to the bathroom. Ripping the shower curtain back and hopping in the bathtub, you crouched and pressed your hands against your ears. You should really invest in some noise-cancelling headphones.

You sat there for what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. You jumped when something tapped your arm. You cracked open one eye and saw Bucky. He was crouched in front of the tub, concern etched on his face.

Your shriek. Your embarrassingly loud shriek. He must’ve heard it and come to check on you. He probably knocked first, and when you didn’t answer came in and found you.

You swallowed, finding yourself unable to speak, and lowered your arms. Bucky gave a half smile. "The storm’s almost over.“

You blinked and nodded, still not trusting your voice. He stood up and held out his hand. You took it and stepped out of the tub. You both left the bathroom and awkwardly stood in your room.

You swallowed again. "Thanks for checking on me.”

He nodded. "Of course.“

Neither of you said anything for an uncomfortably long time and just glanced around the room.

 _Boom._  
Another thunderclap blew its way through the room, making you jump. Your breath hitched and for a moment you had to remind yourself to breathe.

Bucky’s face softened. "I can stay with you, if you’d like.”

You nodded. You propped up the pillows on one side of the bed against the headboard and got comfy under the blankets. Bucky got in next to you in similar fashion.

You had no idea how this was going to work. It was a lot easier to imagine someone cuddling you instead of your pillow than when it actually happened. Especially if you hadn’t planned on it happening.

 _This is so awkward_ , you thought. _We’re laying here like it was a high school dare. I should’ve just told him that I was fine. He’s probably regret–_

Your thoughts were interrupted by yet another crash. You shot forward, heart pounding and breathing hard.

“Y/N,” Bucky said. “Y/N, hey, look at me.”

He grabbed your hand. “You’re okay, you’re fine. Everything’s fine, everything’s okay. Don’t look out the window, look at me.”

You did as he said, squeezing his hand like hell. Thunder rumbled again, and you closed your eyes and whimpered, a traitorous tear escaping down your cheek. Bucky wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest. He leaned back against the pillows and rubbed slow, deliberate circles on your back.

“I’m sorry,” you whimpered.

“Shh, it’s alright, doll, just breathe,” he said

You started matching your breathing to the circles he was tracing and clung to him. You listened to Bucky and it wasn’t long before you had calmed down enough to feel tired.

“Thank you, Bucky,” you whispered.

“Any time, doll,” he replied, kissing the top of your head.

If it thundered again that night, you didn’t remember. You were too busy getting some much needed sleep.


End file.
